There is a known soot production device comprising a cylindrical reactor with a refrigerator, electric filter, microgrinder, cyclone, bin, soot granulator and drier series-connected to it (see Reinforcement of Elastomers, edited by G. Kraus, transl. from English. M.: Khimiya, 1968, pp. 238-240).
The disadvantages of the device are high energy costs of the soot production process due to dissipation of the soot-and-gas flow heat into the atmosphere, and significant emissions of toxic gaseous products into the environment.
There is a known device for soot production from liquid waste comprising a cylindrical horizontal furnace, with a nozzle in its front part, where the combustion chamber has channels at two points at a tangent to the cylinder's surface generator, in which channels burners are fitted to prepare a gas-air mixture, with burning in the combustion chamber (see Islamov, M. Sh. Furnaces in the Chemical Industry. M.: Khimiya, 1975, pp. 124-125).
The disadvantages of the device are high energy costs of soot production due to the lack of an efficient system of recirculation (return to the process) of thermal energy, and atmosphere pollution.
There is a known method of processing of solid hydrocarbon raw materials and a plant for processing of solid hydrocarbon raw materials, which comprises a gastight pyrolysis chamber with channels of gas offtake and supply and a channel for gas emission into the atmosphere, gas heater comprising series-connected ventilator, heat generator and heat exchanger, gas cooler comprising a heat exchanger with a ventilator connected to the hydrocarbon raw material initial heating chamber, separator with a tank for pyrolysis liquid collection, and compressor. All the components of the plant with adjustable valves form a system of closed circuits. The circuit of gas preheating in the chamber comprises a channel for gas extraction from the chamber connected via a valve to the compressor inlet, a heat exchanger whose inlet is connected to the compressor's outlet via a valve, and the heat exchanger outlet connected to the channel for gas feeding to the chamber. The pyrolysis process circuit comprises a channel for gas offtake from the chamber, connected via a valve with the heat exchanger inlet, separator with a tank, its outlet connected via a valve to the compressor's input; and a heat exchanger whose inlet is connected to the compressor's inlet via a valve, and whose outlet is connected to the channel for gas feeding to the chamber (see RF Patent No. 2212430 publ. 20 Sep. 2003).
The disadvantages of the device are high energy costs, heavy pollution via the gas emission duct, and low quality of produced soot containing up to 12-15% wt of ashes.
There is a known method of processing of worn tires and rubber components and a device for its embodiment (see RF Patent No. 2211144 publ. 27 Aug. 2003). In the device, a cylindrical extractor is arranged horizontally and has in its butt end a charging hatch with a cover and a rail track arranged along its inner generator line. On the rail track, a perforated drum provided with a raw material charging hatch and an assembly of drum rotation along its axis resting on supports arranged on a trolley, is driven into the extractor. The drum has a subassembly for engagement with a rotation drive arranged outside the extractor. The extractor has a gate charging device, vacuum extractor with a condenser and distillate tank, product lines for residue connection with gates and metal cord, extractor heating jacket with flue gas inlet and outlet pipes, and a bubbler device with an inlet manifold and a control valve.
The disadvantages of the device are high energy costs related to the necessity to use vacuum in the process, and low quality of the soot produced due to a high content of mineral impurities (ash).
The closest to the claimed invention is the method of thermal processing of worn tires and a plant for its embodiment (see RF Patent No. 2269415 publ. 31 Oct. 2006) that we adopted as the prototype.
The plant comprises a reactor, a system of extraction of gases generated in the reactor, a reduction gas generator connected to the reactor, a system of shredded tire feeding into the reactor, a receiver for pyrolysis solid residue, and a thermal unit with a fume gas extractor. The reactor gas extraction system is connected to the reduction gas generator and thermal unit, the fume gas extractor being connected to the reduction gas generator and reactor. The plant additionally comprises a liquid fuel fraction separation system installed to enable connection of reactor-generated gases to the system, and contains also a shredded tire preheating system connected to the flue gas extractor.
A disadvantage of the device is a high energy cost due to the high (800° C.) temperature of pyrolysis (the soot produced at lower temperatures has low physico-chemical performances and is not suitable for further use) and to significant amounts of heat emitted to the atmosphere with flue gases. Among the disadvantages are also high emission of pollutants generated at the high temperature of pyrolysis and during the production of reduction gases (CO and aromatic hydrocarbons), and the lack of an efficient system of toxic gas detoxification (such as gas afterburning system).
Material disadvantages are a low quality of the soot produced due to the high ash content and a low soot output (about 28-35%) caused by carbon consumption for generation of reduction gases (CO).